


Starships were meant to fly

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine in drag, Bottom Aomine, Humor, Idiots basically, Kissing, M/M, Nicki Minaj - Freeform, Nicki Minaj Cosplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Touching, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's obsessed with Nicki Minaj and Aomine decides to surprise him with cosplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starships were meant to fly

Kagami strolled down the street with his headphones on his ears and his hands in his pockets, humming along to the latest Nicki Minaj song he downloaded today, It was no secret Kagami was a fan of urban beauty, if anything the word fan was a understatement; he was downright obsessed. He spent every waking minute of his day listening to the woman or looking up her recent shenanigans, seeing what outfits she wore to overseas music awards and downloading her latest tracks and sometimes it worried Aomine. 

Aomine had spent endless hours hearing Kagami talk about how much he loved the female rapper, how much he liked her unique tone, her different styles and not to mention her all so famous booty and bust, if Aomine didn't stop him he thinks that Kagami would talk about her during sex too, which was practically non-existent ever since the red head’s obsession started.

Kagami promised to go to Aomine’s house after school, his parents were gone for the week so that gave them the perfect opportunity to spend some much needed alone time together, seeing that they went to different schools and live with guardians it was hard to find some time where they could just relax together and Aomine wasn't going to pass up the chance, his hands craved to touch the boy, his lips itched to kiss him, it felt like years since he last held him in his arms when in reality it was only weeks.

Kagami was half way through listen to one of his all-time favourite Nicki Minaj songs- Super Bass when he felt the familiar vibration of his phone, he huffed as he pulled his phone out of his school bag and answered it, annoyed that he was being forced to listen to a voice that wasn't the rappers.

“Hello? He answered coldly, he didn't even check to see who it was.  
“Oi Kagami!” a deadpan voice replied “where the fuck are you?”  
“I just left school!” Kagami spat back.

Aomine breathed out a chuckle; it was just too easy to annoy Kagami; especially when he had free minutes on his phone.  
“You’re still coming to see me right?”  
“Duh? You’ve been begging me for the past week I don’t wanna hear your bitching anymore”  
“My bitching? Are you telling me you haven’t missed me at all?” Aomine voice dropped to something dark and seductive, the tone he knows Kagami likes the most and is pleased when he hears the boy sigh over the phone.  
“I didn’t say that… moron”  
“You haven’t missed my large hands touching you? Running along you delicate frame?”  
“My frame is not delicate! I kicked your ass in interhigh didn’t I?

Aomine hummed as he recalls that painful moment in his life, as odd as it sounds the day he got his ass handed to him on the court was the day he realised he had feelings for Kagami.  
“Hmm yes yes I suppose you did"

Kagami laughed in triumph, he did not have a delicate frame, Aomine was just unnaturally large. He could sense this conversion was heading nowhere and his hands were itching to start his music again so he decided this was a good idea to wrap things up.

“Anyway yeah I’m coming to yours; I’m on my way now so I’m hanging up”  
“Good, see you soon… oh! before I forget I have a surprise for you when you get here” before Kagami even got a chance to ask what it was he was met with the dial tone and snarled, anyone who knew him knew he hated surprises, that was probably why the bastard told him before he hung up, now he was going to spend the rest of the journey wondering what it was and Aomine didn’t exactly live near to him.

Placing his headphone back on his ears he restarted the song and blocked out everything around him, the only thing he needed right now was the beautiful voice of his queen and his typical teenage hormonal thought.

 

\---

 

Aomine threw his phone on his dressing table and fell back on his bed, it was true he did have a surprise for his lover except it wasn’t a surprise… it wasn’t even a gift, he had been up all night making a mixtape that consisted purely of Nicki Minaj, after hours of research and numerous music video watching Aomine thought it was a good idea to do this for his boyfriend, he never understood what Kagami’s obsession with her was, when he was watching her mv’s all he saw was women in indecent clothing and colourful hair and as much as Aomine was a sucker for a big chested woman jumping around something about this lady didn't do it for him, but despite all of that he had to admit this Nicki Minaj had an amazing figure, one that most women could only dream of owning and what most men wished they could get their hands on, however she wasn't for him, his eyes were set on Kagami and Kagami only.

Resting a hand behind his head Aomine closed his eyes, he had a long wait until Kagami got to his and quite frankly he was getting bored, he wasn't tired enough to take a nap but he didn't have the energy to do anything either, this was becoming a more of a predicament then he thought.

Just as he was about to give up and take a nap an idea came to him, an idea so great Aomine doesn’t think he’ll ever think of something as good as this ever again, smiling to himself Aomine sat up and slid off his bed and made his way to his wardrobe, he couldn’t believe how good this idea was he wanted to kiss himself, he flicked through his clothes looking for the one outfit that clouded his mind, he should still have it from the last party he went to, Tetsu’s fancy dress party was a riot.

After a few minutes of grumbling and throwing clothes onto his bed he finally found it, a sliver glitter dress complete with blonde wig and Aomine grinned from ear to ear, this is gonna be a fun night.


	2. Pound the alarm

It took Kagami exactly an hour and a half to get to Aomine house, he hated this journey every time he had to make it, there was always too cute school girls on the train giggling and staring at him and it made him feel insecure, throwing them a scowl didn’t help, it anything it looked like it excited them even more, he wasn’t interested in them anyway, he was interested in his urban beauty Nicki Minaj, whenever he listened her songs he felt like it was only him and her in the world, a world where she would be his and he could hold her in his arms and tell her how beautiful he thought she was every second of the day, of course that would never happen, and in the end he was stuck with that dumbass Aomine.

Kagami clicked his tongue as he walked up the stairs to Aomine’s door, in a few seconds he’ll have to put his Ipod away and return back to a world that he didn’t want to know, a world that didn’t have Nicki Minaj, once he got to his lovers door he raised his fist to knock but noticed a note on the door that said “I’m open” Kagami scoffed as he ripped the note off the door and crumbled it in his palm, pushing the open door slowly he wasn’t greeted by a cheerful Aomine like usual but instead darkness, not a single light was on in the house and it was starting to worry him, this was how murders started off, notes on the door and people stupidly entering creepy houses to check on their loved ones and before they knew it they were hit over the head and dragged away to an unknown factory where no one could help him and Kagami would be damned if he’d let some random psycho fuck him over.

He put one foot through the door and looked around the best he could to grab sometime to defend himself, which was unfortunately a roll of newspaper on a shoe rack, he looked at it with the help of the light outside and sighed, out of all the things he could pick up why this? What could a newspaper do? Kagami put his other foot in the house and closed the door gently, making sure the usual click that indicated it was locked was silent, he stepped out of his shoes and slowly made his way towards Aomine’s bedroom, the more he entered the house the more his eyesight failed him, there wasn’t even a crack of light in the house to help him and his eyes didn’t seem to be adjusting to the darkness at all, his heart rate had increased by 30% and his hands were starting to get sweat, he may be a bastard in school but if he was facing a potential murderer he was shit all.

“Aomine?” he called out, another rookie mistake people do when they’re introduced to a creepy situation.

He heard the floorboard creak from Aomine’s bedroom and automatically raised the newspaper in front of him in defence mode, he could feel the sweat dripping down the side of his face and his nostrils flared in fear, plus he was pretty sure his heart was going to give up at any given point.

“Aomine if you’re there this isn’t funny you bastard”

Just as he was going to take another step forward an annoying up-tempo beat started playing followed by a bright light, a beat that Kagami knew all too well, a beat that he recognised belonged to his favourite rapper. Before Kagami could take in what was happening around him Aomine appeared from his room wearing a silver glitter dress and blonde wig and heels that made him almost as tall as Yosen’s ace Murasakibara, complete with blue eyeliner, black eye shadow and dark pink lipstick, Kagami could only stand there in the middle of the room in shock as he watched his boyfriend fling himself against his bedroom door in a seductive manner and mime the words from the song.

_“Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by The Patrón, own, let’s go get it on the zone, own, yes I’m in the zone”_

Both of Kagami’s eyebrows were raised and at some point his breathing had increased, he didn’t know what here was watching but he was doing something to him, he didn’t know when he dropped his school bag or the newspaper either but none of that mattered right now, what matter was the object of his affection current rubbing himself against his bedroom door dressed like his favourite female rapper. “Aomi-“ he could barely make out the words he wanted to say, his throat has gone dry at the sight before him, his boyfriend in Nicki Minaj cosplay… he felt a bit light headed.

_“Get on the floor, floor Like it’s your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am”_ Aomine continued to mime as he started walking towards Kagami, his research also included learning some of the lyrics to some of these songs; which proved to be more difficult than he expected due to them being in English, he didn’t want to sing it in Japanese, he wanted to impress Kagami when he played these songs and they sung together.

Aomine took baby steps towards the boy, not quite use to wearing heels just yet as he looked at the boy straight in the eyes; switching on lights as he went, Kagami’s reaction was exactly what he was hoping for, shocked with a hint of aroused and his face said all of that, he slid his hands along his toned body and ran them through his wig, trying to be as sexy as possible dressed as a woman, once he got to the boy he wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him forward so that his mouth next to his ear; other hand roaming across Kagami’s clothed chest and feeling his breath hitch.

_“Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky let’s do this one last time can’t stop, we’re higher than a motherfucker”_

Once the beat dropped so did Aomine; unwrapping his arm from around the Kagami’s neck and bending down in front of him, allowing the boy full access to grind against him, he heard Kagami lowly moan behind him as he grabbed his hips; running his hand along Aomine’s back, Aomine could feel his newly grown erection press against his clothed ass and smirked, this was working better than he thought, he honestly thought Kagami would be disgusted with this entire idea but apparently he had a few kinks up his sleeve that he didn’t tell him about.

Aomine took the liberty to grind himself a little against Kagami in time with the music playing and chuckled when he felt blunt nailed dig into his sides.

“Aomine” was all Kagami could say at this moment of time, there were too much things going on for him to take in and thus making it hard for him to speak, never in his life did he think he’d be so turned on by a 6,3 male dressed like a woman but there was a first time for everything, grabbing Aomine’s hips a little tighter Kagami grinded against his backside and felt a ripple of arousal flow through him, making him even more breathless than he already was, Aomine wiggled his butt against Kagami before standing straight again and turning to face the boy, he watched as Kagami panted with slightly parted lips and darken eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss him hard right there and then but stopped himself, he had spent a long time planning this (1 hour) and if he kissed the boy now his plan would fuck up.

Aomine twisted his hand around Kagami’s school shirt and pulled him towards his room, walking backwards so he could carry on watching the boys expressions change, Kagami allowed himself to be dragged; completely under Aomine’s spell and if his dick pressing against his zipper was anything to go by he was also loving it.

 

\---

 

 

Once Aomine had got Kagami into his room he wrapped his arms around his neck and grinned, still finding the boys reaction hilarious, closing any remaining space between them he placed his lips gently on to his boyfriends and felt him instantly him return it, hands flew to Aomine’s hips to pull him closer and the tanned boy growled into the kiss; snaking his tongue into the boys mouth to dominate him, he heard Kagami moan into the kiss and press himself more into the boy if that was possible, making sure that Aomine was fully aware of his raging boner.

Aomine momentarily forgot that the music in the background was still playing, too lost in a world that was Kagami’s lip to think of anything else, he remembered his plan and wormed his way out of Kagami grip to push him into the armchair located at his desk, Aomine watched the boy fall with a thump before resting his foot between Kagami’s legs; gently pressing into his crotch.

“Like what you see?” Aomine voiced; obvious humour in his voice. Kagami shifted in his the seat as Aomine applied more pressure to his crotch; biting his bottom lip as he dug his nails into the armchair sides, he was so unbelievable turned on right now he just wanted to pin Aomine down and fuck him until he couldn’t play basketball anymore.

“ye-yeah” Kagami huffed out trying to keep his cool.

Aomine removed his foot from Kagami’s crotch and stepped forward to sit on Kagami’s lap and hearing the red head breathe in deeply. Kagami once again placed his hands on Aomine’s hips only for them to be pushed back to the armchair, confusion washing his face, he knew Aomine always like to see him suffer in the bedroom and normally he allowed it but this was different, he needed the boy right now, the urge to touch every bit of him was too strong.

“Keep your hands there” Aomine purred over the music as he reached for the stereo remote, he had memorised the playlist he set up for different things he wanted to do and if he was correct the next song would be perfect for his little gift for Kagami.

Aomine pressed play and a calm melodic sound flowed through the room before the bass started pumping and Kagami groaned from behind his hands, automatically recognising the song just like all the others.

“please not this song” Kagami whispered a comment that was aimed at himself but the tanned boy heard and chuckled, he listened to Kagami talk about the woman enough to know that this was one of his favourite Nicki Minaj songs, which happened to be perfect for grinding as well.

_“Just met a boy, just met a boy when He could come inside of my play pen 'Cause he look like_ _a superstar in the making so I think that I'm going in for the taking”_ Aomine had placed his hand on head of the armchair to steady himself as he leaned back slightly and processed slowly grind against the boy’s lap, Kagami screamed from behind his hand, he could feel his blush was taking over his entire form, his ears were burning and the sweet friction happening against his lap was killing him, it was delicious torture that he loved to hate.

Aomine’s breathing was getting more shallow the faster he ground himself against Kagami, trying to move his hips in time with the music, the other could probably tell he was as hard as he was although the dress hid it pretty well but the more he grinded himself the more the dress rode up until it was around his waist and his black boxers were on show.

“Kagami, look at me” Kagami shook his head violently at Aomine request, hearing somewhat a sob from the boys throat.

“Kaga-ah shit- Kagami fuck sake look at me” using his free hand Aomine dragged his hands from his face but the Kagami’s eyes were closed. “Why won’t you look at me?” Kagami shook his head once again before he mumbled out his reply, a reply too quiet for Aomine to hear first time round.

“Huh? What was that?” Aomine said leaning his ear to the red heads mouth.

“I said if I look at you I’ll come” was Kagami’s reply and heard the tanned boy breathe out a laugh.

“You’re that turned on huh? Damn…” if he knew Kagami he was probably thinking about everything else in the world that wasn’t what was happening right now, and knowing that his lover was that turned on with extremely hot.

“I don’t blame y-you, fuck this... this is so…” Aomine couldn’t even form a decent sentence because all he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and his legs were starting to cramp from their position and fuck, he wanted Kagami to have his way with him now, he was done with all the teasing. Leaning into Kagami’s ear Aomine wet his lips before he carried on poorly singing the song playing.

_“I-If you're looking for the Main attraction Just hold on tight and Let me do my dance”_ Kagami dropped his hands at that and Aomine could fully see the mess he had become, his face was completely red and he was panting like Aomine had never seen him pant before, his eyes had changed to something that resembled a wild animal and Aomine knew that if they were made it to the bed this night was going on the “best sex I’ve never had” list.

“n-no more, no more fucking teasing, I want you” Kagami managed to stutter out, Aomine laughed as he pulled Kagami towards him, face going serious again.

“I never stopped you from having me”

Wrapping his arms around Aomine’s waist Kagami abruptly stood up and threw Aomine on the bed, wasting no time removing his school shirt and trousers before laying in between tanned legs, his hands roamed anywhere that was skin and his mouth bit harsh bites against Aomine’s collar; hearing little grunts escape the boy below.

“There’s no fucking time for that you asshole just fuck me already” Nothing good could come out of feeling Kagami smirk against his skin, his fingers continued to caress the muscle on Aomine’s thighs as his lips lapped up the salt on his sweaty skin, Kagami moved his hands to Aomine’s hips as he ground himself against his ass, letting out little puffs of air against his skin, Aomine threw his head back against his pillow as his hands slid to Kagami’s hair to tug at it, the pangs of arousal were getting stronger in his lower stomach, at this rate they’ll never get round to actually doing the deed.

“K-kagami” Aomine breathed out.

Completely in a world of his own Kagami ignored Aomine’s desperate pleas and carried on his roaming. “Kagami- fuck! I’m fucking serious stop!” At that Kagami did stop, but only to move his lips to Aomine’s right ear to whisper.

_“Boy I'm in this club, slow mo don’t mind if I do and I can tell you're feeling me from the jump I wanna_ _ride too”_ If there was one thing that turned Aomine more than anything was when Kagami spoke English, Aomine moaned at the boy whispering the lyrics in his ear slow and seductively, knowing it was the perfect way to push the boy over the edge.

_“You got that hot shit, boy ya blessed Let me feel up on your chest”_ Kagami ran his hands down tanned abs until he got to the waistband of a pair of tight black boxers, feeling the hand in his hair tug harder.

_“Flex it, you the man you the man 100 grand this same poll, game goal yes I play it very well”_ Pulling Aomine’s boxers down and off Kagami smirked at how flush the boys cock was, the head a deep shade of red and already leak, it truly was a sight to see.

“Stop looking at my dick until you’re gonna stick it in your mouth asshole.” Aomine commented with a snarl, clearly getting impatience with how slow Kagami was moving. “I still need to prep you” Kagami said; smile still on his lips, as he went to reach for Aomine’s bedside draw he was stopped by a hand on his wrist, he turned to see what the problem was to be met with Aomine sitting up slightly and avoiding his eyes.

“i- er… I already… did… that” Kagami just started at his boyfriend like he couldn’t exactly comprehend what he was saying, it was only when it saw the rising blush on Aomine’s face that he snapped out of his trance.

“O-o-oh.” Was all he could say “When?”

“When? Aomine snorted. “How about when you took years to come to mine”

Kagami felt like he was on the verge of passing out, the thought of Aomine laying on his bad, dressed like Nicki Minaj fingering himself was making him a little dizzy. Lowering his arm Kagami breathed out another “oh” as he looked at the bed, Aomine stared at him in wonder, did he do something wrong? “oi Bakagami whats w-“ was all Aomine got to say before Kagami jumped on him; making Aomine hit his head against headboard with a hard thump.

“Jesus Christ what the fuck” the athlete grumbled as he held his head. Aomine grabbed Kagami’s shoulders to push him off a little and got a glimpse of his eyes, he knew these eyes, he had seen it the court all too many times and it never failed to make him shiver, the kind of eyes the possessed owned, almost like he was in the zone.

Leaning down Kagami claimed Aomine’s lips as his own, pushing his tongue in the others mouth to run his tongue along his teeth and gums as he worked his way out of his own boxers, Aomine draped his arms over his shoulders as he pushed in harder to deepen the kiss, groaning when he felt Kagami’s hot flesh tap his stomach, none of them had released the song had changed until their ears were blessed with the beautiful sugar coated sound of steel pans. “Fuck i love this song” Kagami sniggered as he aligned himself with Aomine’s puckering hole.

“I hope you downloaded the explicit version”

“I didn’t even know there were different versions”

“Hell yeah there is! you ready?”

Kagami asked just to make sure; he was so close to his goal his dick was twitching. “I was born ready baby” Digging his blunt nails into Aomine’s hip Kagami pushed his cock into the tight space in one go, both boys groaned simultaneously at the feeling, they both knew they won’t last very long with all the teasing they did earlier, probably no longer than the song.

“Shit!” Kagami whispered as he slammed his hand on the bed, he was so close already, if Aomine accidently squeezed around him it’ll be all over. “Aomine… can you… turn it up? The song I-I m-mean” this really was one of his favourite songs. Aomine patted his bedside table until his hand came in contact with the stereo remote; not even looking when he pressed the up button on the volume.

Kagami could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body; he pulled himself out a little before smacking right back in again, bolts of electric running through his entire being. “Fuck Kagami i-I w-wont” Aomine choked out, he had one arm thrown over his eyes to steady himself but it wasn’t working.

_“Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor You know we getting hotter, and hotter Sexy and hotter,_ _let's shut it down Pound the_ _alarm!”_ Kagami sang as he thrust in time with the beat, which became erratic and merciless, his throat was getting sore due to the lack of air passing through his lungs but he didn’t stop, he was so close he could taste it.

“Kagami s-slow the f-fuck down! Oh my god” Aomine screamed, his neighbours were gonna have his ass later.

One particular thrust caused Aomine to scream aloud, running his hands through his hair as he arched off the bed, screaming for Kagami to carry on hitting that place deep inside of him. “Shit! Yes yes yes! Fuck yes Kagami right there” Kagami shifted his position a little as he continued to pound into Aomine like crazy, drunk of his moans and screams. “Aomi- i-im gonna” Kagami wheezed out, licking his dry lips.

“Me too”

The red head pulled Aomine towards him in time with his thrust as he leaned into the boy’s ear once more and licked the soft shell of flesh. “You know we getting hotter, and hotter Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down He heard Aomine release a choked cry and then something wet covered his stomach, which set off his own orgasm.

“S-shit! Kagami’s buried himself deep into Aomine as he came, shaking from the very force of his orgasm before dropping on top of Aomine.

With a shaky hand Aomine paused the music playing and let his arm fall, not really caring that it was flung over the side of his bed. “Fuck me that was amazing.” He breathed out; he could hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Yeah” he heard the other grumble out as he rolled next to Aomine on the bed.

“That may be the best sex we’ve ever had.” They both laid there for a while, trying to regain their normal breathing pattern as they stared at the ceiling, after all the music it was nice for some quiet to elope them, that was before Aomine turn on his side to face Kagami.

“yo, I think I’m starting to like this Nicki Minaj” Kagami whipped his head around as a slow grin worked its way to his features.

“Really?” Aomine shrugged. “Yeah she’s got a few good tunes why not” Kagami huffed as he smiled and rolled back onto his back, glad to know his boyfriend had given his approval of his favourite female rapper.

“I knew you’d like her” he commented before a pillow hit him in the face followed by a “shut up bakagami”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far thank you very much for reading this shitty fic! I had a "what if" moment and the end result was a Nicki Minaj obsessed Kagami and Aomine feeding his kinks, comments are always appreciated! thank you~


End file.
